militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
27th Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps
|branch = *Royal Logistic Corps |dates = 1965—Present |role = Logistical Support |size = Regiment |command_structure = 101st Logistic Brigade |nickname = 27 Regiment RLC |battles = Operation Banner Operation Telic Operation Herrick }} 27 Regiment is a Theater Logistic Regiment (TLR) of the Royal Logistic Corps (RLC). Currently commanded by the 101 Logistic Brigade, but soon to move under the command of the 2nd Strike Brigade in 2020. History Cold War In 1965 a new corps was born from the amalgamation of the following groups; transport (land, water and air) elements of the Royal Army Service Corps (RASC) and the movement control element of the Royal Engineers. This new corps became known as the Royal Corps of Transport and their initial units completely formed in 1966."Royal Corps of Transport >> Regiments 11 on". British Army units from 1945 on. british-army-units1945.co.uk. Retrieved 29 November 2019"Royal Logistic Corps >> Regiments 21 on". British Army units from 1945 on. british-army-units1945on.co.uk. Retrieved 29 November 2019 On 15 July 1965 the new 27 Transport Regiment of the Royal Corps of Transport was formed with their RHQ at Clayton Barracks, Aldershot with the following units; 18 and 65 Maritime Squadrons. In early 1966 the Logistic Support Unit of the Allied Command Europe Mobile Force (Land Component) was absorbed into the regiment, and concurrently re-named as 50 (Mission Capable) Squadron. On 1 June 1966 18 Maritime Squadron was moved under the direct command of the Maritime Group, Royal Corps of Transport and as a result the regiment was reduced back to a two squadron establishment. In 1967, 8 squadron was moved back into the regiment and the following year gained 42 squadron. After gaining their new squadron, the regiment moved to Ward Barracks, Bulford Camp. Following the 1981 "The Way Forward" Defence White Paper, the regiment moved back to Aldershot where they will remain until 2020. After their move back to Aldershot, the regiment was placed under the command of the South-East District. In 1992 the Options for Change were announced, which didn't majorly effect the regiment except for a change in corps command. In 1993 the new Royal Logistic Corps were formed and the regiment was moved under command of this new corps, and moved to Buller and Travers Barracks, Aldershot where they were organised as follows; 77 (Headquarters) Squadron, 7 Transport Squadron, and 8 Transport Squadron. Modern-day Following their move into this new corps, the regiment saw more deployments including; Operation Grapple II (April–October 93), Operation Banner deployments (March–September 1997, 3 April-1 October 2001, and October 2006-April 2007), Operation Telic (Op Telic II), and Operation Herrick (Op Herrick V and Op Herrick VII). In 2007 the regiment was moved to Travers Barracks, Aldershot where they gained 19 Tank Transporter Squadron (The Carmens) and commanded 101 Logistic Brigade. Following the initial Army 2020 reform in 2010, the regiment was moved to Gale Barracks, Aldershot and remained under the command of the brigade. In 2015 following the implementation of the initial reforms, the Army 2020 Refine was announced, and so the strike brigades were announced along with two armoured infantry brigades. In 2020 the 1st and 2nd strike brigades will have formed up and the regiment will merge with the 2nd (Close Support) Battalion, REME to support the 2nd Strike Brigade. Following this announcement, the regiment will move out of the 101 Logistic Brigade and then support the 2nd strike brigade by 2025."27 Regiment RLC, The Royal Logistic Corps". army.mod.uk. Retrieved 29 November 2019 The regiment is also due to move to Catterick and have the following structure;"British Army, Army 2020 Refine, Orbat (2015)" The Future of the British Armed Forces. Retrieved 29 November 2019 * Regimental Headquarters, Aldershot * 77 (Headquarters) Squadron, Aldershot * 8 Fuel and General Support Squadron, Aldershot * 19 Tank Transporter Squadron, Bulford * 91 Supply Squadron, Aldershot References Category:Regiments of the Royal Logistic Corps Category:Regiments of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1965 Category:1965 establishments in England Category:1965 establishments in Surrey